1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to devices and methods for measuring physiological data, and more particularly to devices and methods of presenting this data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oximetry is the measurement of the oxygen status of blood. Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in the medical field, for example in critical care and surgical applications, because an insufficient supply of oxygen can result in brain damage and death in a matter of minutes. Pulse oximetry is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of oxygen supply. A pulse oximeter typically provides a numerical readout of the patient's oxygen saturation, a numerical readout of pulse rate, and an audible indicator or “beep” that occurs in response to each pulse. In addition, a pulse oximeter may display the patient's plethysmograph waveform, which is a visualization of blood volume change in the illuminated tissue caused by pulsatile arterial blood flow over time. The plethysmograph provides a visual display that is also indicative of the patient's pulse and pulse rate.
A pulse oximetry system consists of a sensor attached to a patient, a monitor, and a cable connecting the sensor and monitor. Conventionally, a pulse oximetry sensor has both red and infrared (IR) light-emitting diode (LED) emitters and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient's finger or toe, or a very young patient's patient's foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light through the fingernail and into the blood vessels and capillaries underneath. The photodiode is positioned at the fingertip opposite the fingernail so as to detect the LED transmitted light as it emerges from the finger tissues.
The pulse oximetry monitor (pulse oximeter) determines oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by arterial blood of the two wavelengths emitted by the sensor. The pulse oximeter alternately activates the sensor LED emitters and reads the resulting current generated by the photodiode detector. This current is proportional to the intensity of the detected light. The pulse oximeter calculates a ratio of detected red and infrared intensities, and an arterial oxygen saturation value is empirically determined based on the ratio obtained. The pulse oximeter contains circuitry for controlling the sensor, processing the sensor signals and displaying the patient's oxygen saturation and pulse rate. A pulse oximeter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,272 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.